Terry Coleman (Killers Are Challenged)
Terry Coleman (Wandisa Guida) was an evil spy in the 1966 Eurospy film, "Killers Are Challenged", which was originally called "A 077 Sfida Al Killers". Terry is the wife of Coleman (Marcel Chervey), who is one of three scientists who have created a new energy process that will render oil obsolete. A Texas oilman Tommy Sturges (Aido Cecconi) has killed two of them as the film begins and now he is after Coleman. However, Coleman has plastic surgery to change his appearance. Sturges has a gang to carry out his dirty work, which consists of two henchwomen, Moira (Mitsouko) and Halima (Janine Reynaud). Terry Coleman is playing both sides, since she is not only the wife of the scientist Coleman, but is also the head of Sturges' gang. We see Halima and Terry take turns torturing Moira who is tied up, because they think she has changed sides. Later they believe she hasn't and let her go. Richard Harrison (Bob Fleming), a CIA agent arrives to protect Coleman, and has him go to Geneva for safety. He then posses as Coleman and goes to Casablanca, where he meets up with Terry Coleman, thinking she is only good. Harrison poses as Coleman to meet Sturgesi and his mistress, Velka (Suzy Andersen), who is a Russian spy herself. Terry then pretends to be abducted to fool Harrison. She has Moira tie her up and gag her on the bed. When Harrison walks in he is knocked out and held in the room as Terry and the gang leave. While he is being held at gunpoint, Velka makes her way down the balcony and knocks out the guard. Harrison locates the hideout where Terry, Moira, and Halima are at. To protect Terry's identity of working for Sturges, Halima kills Moira, and then Terry eliminates Halima. Harrison then chases Terry to a shipping yard, where Cecconi is located. A fight takes place between Sturges' men and Harrison. In the meantime, Terry gets $100,000 from Sturges and makes her get away in a boat. Velka comes to the aid of Harrison, and they defeat all of Sturges' men. Harrison then shoots Sturges, as he attempts to take out Harrison and Velka. The story then goes to Geneva, where Terry is reunited with her husband, Coleman. She attempts to poison him with a drink, but Coleman notices it and switches the glasses. She ends up taking a sip of the drink, when Harrison shows up. Terry exits the building after shooting one of Harrison's men. She gets away in a car, and Terry follows in another vehicle. Suddenly, the poison begins to take effect, and Terry goes over the edge of the road into the river, where the car sinks to the bottom. Harrison heads home only to find the Russian spy Velka waiting for him in his apartment. They drink champagne together, but realize that they still have irreconcilable differences. She failed her mission, but still got some of what her organization wanted her to accomplish. Trivia * Wandisa Guida played Alcinoe in the 1960 peplum film "Goliath and the Dragon". * Wandisa Guida played the major villainess Fazira in the 1964 peplum film "Maciste in King Solomon's Mines". *Wandisa Guida appeared as Elena in the 1965 spy drama "Secret Agent Fireball". *Wandisa Guida appeared as Kary in the 1966 Italian Eurospy film "Operazione Goldman", which is also known as "Lightning Bolt". Gallery screenshot_3997.png screenshot_4005.png screenshot_4007.png screenshot_4008.png screenshot_4009.png screenshot_4010.png screenshot_4011.png screenshot_4012.png screenshot_4016.png screenshot_4018.png screenshot_4019.png screenshot_4020.png screenshot_4021.png screenshot_4022.png screenshot_4023.png screenshot_4025.png screenshot_4037.png screenshot_4038.png screenshot_4039.png screenshot_4040.png screenshot_4042.png screenshot_4043.png screenshot_4047.png screenshot_4048.png screenshot_4049.png screenshot_4050.png screenshot_4051.png screenshot_4052.png screenshot_4053.png screenshot_4054.png screenshot_4055.png screenshot_4056.png screenshot_4057.png screenshot_4058.png screenshot_4059.png Category:1960s Category:Betrayer Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boots Category:Boss Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Fur Category:Gagged Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Opera Gloves Category:Pistol Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Torturer Category:Traitoress Category:Wetlook Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Poison Category:Demise: Drowned